Childhood Dreams
by Pata Hikari
Summary: AU, based of Peter Pan. Saria is a quiet girl who lacks nothing in her life... yet still is unhappy. What happens when a strange vistior shows up and takes her to a land of magic and wonder?
1. Wishing for Neverland

Childhood Dreams

By Pata Hikari

Chapter 1: Wishing for Neverland.

It was raining, as usual. The dull grey sky released it's neverending supply of water in a sheet. The citizens of Seattle walked through the streets, ignoring the all too common rain.

A young girl was looking out her apartment window. Watching with with a dull look on her face. Her black hair drapped down over her eyes. She let out a bored sigh.

"Saria, brush your hair out of your face." An adult woman said, walking into the room.

"OK Mom." Saria answered, brushing her hair back.

"That's my girl." Mom smiled, "Now, get yourself ready, because we're going to a party soon. It's very important that Daddy go there."

_AKA: Dad needs to suck up to some executives_ Saria rolled her eyes, "OK Mom, no problem."

"Remember to look your best!" Mom said sweetly.

"I will." Saria sighed.

* * *

Another day, another boring "party."

"There ought to be a law against calling such things parties." Saria muttered. She was wearing a soft green dress that flowed out from her, ending with white lace. A golden star shaped locket hung from her neck while her hair was tired back into a bun. She looked absolutly adorable to any and all adults that got near her. Which was exactly what her parents wanted. Sometimes Saria felt like little more then another bargining chip, a "sweet little girl" used to get her dad bussiness deals.

The only good side to all this was that she was able to wear her favorite green dress. She loved green, and liked to fill her life with it. She remembered when she had asked her mom if she could dye her hair. Mom had said yes… until she had found out that Saria wanted the color to be green.

"Hello there." Another voice said, it was an asian girl about her age.. Her long brown hair flowed down freely. Her dress was pure black. She was giving Saria a smile that reminded her of the smile of that shark from _Finding Nemo._ "What is your name?"

"Saria. Saria Larson." Saria answered quickly, getting a bad feeling about this girl.

"Oh, my name's Mimei Saotome." Mimei grinned, "My daddy's the one who's putting on this party."

"How nice…" Saria shrugged, "Can you tell me where the rest of the kids are?"

"Oh, I think we're the only kids here." Mimei answered, "Most of the people here are old and boring."

Saria shrugged, a lot of old people were interesting. Like Mr. Johnson who took out their garbage, he was always so nice to her. Of course, she doubted that Mr. Johnson would go to this "party."

"My dad's pretty important, just last week a Senator came over to talk to him." Mimei continued, as if the fact that her dad had money reflected highly on her. "What about your parents?"

Saria shrugged, "I'm guessing my dad came here to meet your dad… or one of your dads friends. We've never had a Senator come over I'm pretty sure." Saria was grateful for this, because who know's what horrors would be inflited on her in the name of "looking good" for a Senator.

Mimei nodded, "Well, my big brother isn't here, he's off at Harvard. You have any brothers or sisters?"

"No." Saria was beginning to wonder if this girl expected her to be impressed.

"Oh, pity." Mimei gave Saria that shark grin again, "Well, this is boring, how about you help me have some fun?"

"Really?" Saria smiled, finally something to do! "Do you have a Gamecube or something?" Maybe Mimei wasn't so bad after all.

"Video games? Yuck." Mimei made a face, "No, I'm talking about some **_real_** fun. Follow me." She winked and moved underneath one of the tables.

Saria paused, there was something about Mimei that she didn't like… but still, it was either that or die of boredom. She crawled after her.

"So, what are we doing?" Saria asked, crawling behind Mimei.

"Oh, just going to have some fun." Mimei giggled.

"What kind of fun…" Saria's eyes narrowed, "Look, if you're going to do something stupid then I don't want a part of it."

"Oh where's your sence of adventure?" Mimei said lightly, "No fun is without risk."

"Tell that to my books." Saria muttered.

"Paper cut." Mimei countered, the shark-grin returning, before peering out from the table. "OK… the coast is clear!" She dashed out quickly, and Saria was forced to chase after her.

They were standing in front of a table with plenty of glasses on it filled with a clear liquid. Saria peered at the glasses, "What are they?"

"Champange." Mimei answered, "And all the adults are over there…" She grabbed a glass, "Let's have some!"

Saria's eyes widened, "But… it's alcohol…"

"Oh come on, you aren't a baby, are you?" Mimei placed her left hand on her hips, "It's just another kind of drink, like soda or water."

Saria frowned… "Well…"

"Come on!" Mimei took a sip of her glass, "It's good, I have it all the time!"

"Well…" Saria shrugged, "You only live once…" She picked up a glass and downed it in one glup. The champange was sweet, with a fizz that reminded her of soda. Yet there was a bitterness to it, some faint tang that burned her throat slightly.

"Nice huh?" Mimei grinned, "How about another?"

"OK…" Saria drunk another glass, it **was** pretty good…

"See, this isn't so bad." Mimei took another sip from her glass.

"Yeah…" Saria was feeling very relaxed by now, taking another glass. "But what about our fun?"

"Oh, it's going to begin very soon…" Mimei gave Saria that shark-grin.

"Hey… you… haven't finished your glass? Why? It's goooood…." Saria was have trouble talking now, the words just didn't seem to be coming out right. Yet she somehow managed to drink two more glasses of the champange

"Not thirsty." Mimei set her glass back on the table.

"Nnn…" Saria found that she couldn't wrap her fingers around another glass, in fact, everything was getting kind of blurry. "I don't feel sho good…"

"The fun begins now." Mimei chuckled.

Saria burped, what was wrong with her? She tried to walk, but she ended up tripping. "Hey! Help!" She slurred out.

Mimei was by this point giggling, "You look so stupid right now"

"Erk!" Saria struggled to stand up, "What's wrong with me?"

"You're drunk, that's what!" Mimei popped up in front of Saria. "Hey! People! Look at Saria Larson!"

"I feel sick…" Saria muttered as people began to gather around her.

"Saria! Baby!" Her mom's voice called to her, "What's wrong?" She felt her mother's arms pull her up.

"I saw her at the champange table, drinking glass after glass." Mimei said in a know-it-all voice.

Saria would have glared at Mimei, if she hadn't been to sick to move. "You said it was like so- so- sodaaaaaaaghh."

And that was how Saria vomited all over her mothers new dress.

Luckily, Saria passed out right afterwards, so she didn't have to see the reactions of everyone else.

* * *

"What was she thinking?" Saria woke up to hear her fathers voice, "I mean… I thought we had raised her better!"

"I'm so embarrased…" Mom choaked out, "How will I ever live this down?"

Saria groaned as she sat up, she could see that she was lieing down on the couch, both her parents were talking at the table. "Mom… Dad?"

"I see you're awake." Dad said, he did not have a happy look on his face, "Young lady, do you have any idea what you just did?"

Saria paused, "Um… I don't remember, the last thing I remember is talking to that Mimei girl…"

"You got yourself drunk!" Dad snapped, "And then you **_threw up_** all over your mother!"

"Oh… that." Saria frowned, "Wait a minute… Mimei tricked me!"

Neither of her parents were listening, "You should have known better!" Dad continued.

"Where could you have gotten such ideas?" Mom whispered.

"Maybe from those people at the public school…" Dad said.

Saria shot up, her eyes flashing, "For the last time, Maple does not do drugs!"

"It doesn't matter anyway," Mom shook her head, "We're pulling you out of the public school, they're a bad infulance on you."

"No they're not!" Saria screamed, "They're my friends!"

"No buts lady! We're pulling you out after Christmas break." Dad folded his arms, "After that we're sending you to a good private school."

"No no!" Saria screamed, "What did I do?"

"Now Saria, this isn't a punishment." Dad said, "We're just thinking about what's best for you…"

"You mean your carrer." Saria snapped.

"Saria!" Mom looked appalled, good.

"I mean it!" Saria growled at her dad, "All you care about is your job! The only reason you had me is because Mom forgot her pill."

"Saria Larson you be quiet this instant!" Dad shouted.

"No!" Saria shouted right back, "I mean it! All I am is another way to show off, to make yourselves look good. I'm sick of it! If you want to go to some dumb party where nobody has any fun… or have some stupid people who you feel like sucking up to come over… or anything like that… leave me out of it!" Saria took a deep breath.

"That's it, go to bed!" Dad said.

"Fine! Good night!" Saria stormed up to her room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"They're **_what?"_** Maple yelled.

"They're… they're pulling me out and sending me to some dumb private school!" Saria cried.

"But… that's not fair!" Maple growled. Maple was the exact opposite of the people who go to those "parties." She wore nothing but a black dress with some holes torn in it by her own hand. Rings of thick make up were under her eyes while her eyelashes were covered with mascara. She could easily be discribed as "goth." Maple had always given Saria sagely advice about dealing with the world.

"They say this place is a 'bad infulance.'" Saria sighed, slumping against the wall.

"B-b-but that isn't f-f-fair." Likel whispered. Likel was a quiet girl with a tendancy to stutter who was found hiding behind some manga most of the time. Somehow she and Saria had become friends as well.

"I know it isn't… but try telling mom and dad that." Saria shook her head, "They still have the stupid idea that you're a druggie." She glanced at Maple.

Maple snarled, "Why would I do that? Putting chemicals in my body wouldn't do anything other then throw my energies out of balance."

"Maybe it's be- because you… d- d- d- d- dress different…" Likel said quickly. "They might not g- get you."

"So it's because I express my indivduality in other words?" Maple glared at Likel.

"I'm not saying i- i- it's b- bad!" Likel held her manga in front of her to protect herself, "I'm just saying they may not understand you."

Saria sighed… "I wish my parents were like yours Maple. Then they wouldn't be doing stuff like this." Saria looked up at the ceiling, "This is going to be the worst christmas ever… Because I know that after it, I'll never see you guys again."

"We can v- visit." Likel said, trying to cheer Saria up.

"You think they'll let the 'bad infulances' into my house?" Saria asked.

"Hmm…" Maple grinned, "I know! Run away! Don't come back until they agree to let you stay! You can stay at my place!"

"Except that our h- houses will be the first place that Mr. and Mrs. Larson look when they look for Saria." Likel pointed out, "And they'll just t- take it as us being some b- bad infulance."

"Oh… crud." Maple folded her arms, "Well, I'm at a loss."

Saria sighed, "I'm sorry guys… I just wish… that I didn't have to deal with this kind of stuff…"

"D- don't worry about it." Likel smiled, placing a hand on Saria's shoulder, "I'm s- s- sure that your pa- parents will realize that they're wrong. After all, you have t- t- two weeks until Christmas Break."

"Hey, how about you come over for a while?" Maple asked, "Come on, it'll be fun."

"I'm grounded." Saria said with no small ammount of bitterness.

"Oh." Maple looked away, "Sorry."

Then the bell rang, signaling that it was time to go to class.

* * *

Saria entered her room, not giving the fact that she had arrived to an empty home a second thought. "They're too busy with their 'carrers' to welcome me home." Was all she had to say about it before stomping into her room.

It was an old hurt, really, the fact that she often lived alone. Her parents being gone for hours at a time. Most of the time she went to Maple's or Likel's houses after school. However, Saria was grounded, and there was always the chance that one of her parents would come home early. So, she was stuck in her room.

Saria's room was a strange mixture of different styles and displays. From the various pictures of simple landscapes to the posters of anime to the multicolored crystals hanging on the door. (Given to her by Maple as a good luck charm) The room reflected a style that Saria concidered to be uniquely hers. By the small window that allowed her to see the rained upon city beyond there was a computer and a television. Saria noted dryly that while the T.V was still there, all her DVD's and video games were gone, plus her computer was missing it's keyboard. Just another sign that she was grounded.

"I hate my life." Saria fell down face first onto her bed. "Hate it hate it hate it!"

* * *

The hours passed, and neither mom nor dad came home. Saria ended up heating up some leftover pizza for dinner, other then that and a shower she didn't leave her room.

"Geez… I don't think they've ever been this late before." Saria thought aloud as she pulled her light green nightgown over her. "Good riddance." Yawning, she looked at the old fashioned alarm clock by her bed, "Ten O'clock? Wow, it's past my bedtime and I didn't even realize it." She grinned, placed for this small act of defiance. She turned off the lights and pulled herself under her covers, preparing to sleep.

Some time later, not enough for Saria to fall asleep, the door opened and some light from the hallways came through. "Saria?" It was Mom.

Saria kept her eyes closed and her mouth shut, she did not want to talk. A moment later the door shut, "She's asleep." Saria heard her mom say.

Saria sighed quietly before finally managing to fall asleep a half an hour later.

* * *

Saria woke up to a bright light shining in her face. It seemed to hover over her, peircing though her eyelids and shining straight onto her retinas. "Nnng…" Saria muttered, swatting at the light, "Go away."

The light moved, "Hey! How about I whack ya 'round a bit, see how ya like it!" A woman's voice said.

Saria's eyes shot open, "Who's there?" She asked quickly.

"Over here, dufus." The voice was coming from the ball of light hovering in front of her. Saria sat up and got a closer look at the light.

There was a tiny person in the light. She was wearing a silver dress that hung tightly against her figure, while hair of the same silver color hung loosly down to her shoulders. Oh, and she had wings, was only about three inches tall, and was flying. "Yo." She said with a wave of her hand.

"Gah!" Saria pushed herself back, not that it did much good, seeing as she was already against the wall.

The… woman folded her arms in irritation, "What's tah matter, ain't ya ever seen a fairy before? Oh, wait. Ya probably haven't." She held out her arm, "Name's Navi, what's yours?"

Saria stared at Navi in shock for a moment, "Wait… you mean like in the fairy tales?"

Navi rolled her eyes, "What a surprise, a _**fairy**_ tale had fairies in it. Yer a genius!"

"Hey!" Saria glared at Navi, "You don't have to be rude."

"But I **_want_** to." Navi winked.

Saria glanced at the fairy, "You aren't acting like what I thought a fairy would…"

"Stereotypes annoy me." Navi retorted.

Saria paused, "Fair enough…" She tilted her head to the side, "What's a fairy doing in my room anyway, not that I mind."

"Humph." Navi folded her arms, "I was forced here against mah will."

"Huh?" Saria blinked, "What-"

"Hi, I see you're awake." A new voice said as a face jumped in Saria's view. It was a boy's face, about her age. He had a soft face with bright blue eyes that seemed to see everything. Reddish blond hair seemed to frame his face, though most of the hair was covered by a strange green hat that extended down his back. He was rather cute… so Saria thought.

Wait.

Boy.

In her room.

At night.

"Eeek! Out!" Saria suddenly screamed, pushing the boy away, "Out of my room!"

"What the heck?" The boy jumped back, "What's wrong with you girl?"

"You're a boy!" Saria shouted.

"So?" The boy asked.

"I'm in my pajamas!" Saria growled.

He shrugged, "So?"

"I'm a girl!"

"So?"

_**"Out!"**_ Saria threw a pillow at him.

"Alright, I'm leaving I'm leaving." The boy muttered before leaving her room.

"Wow." Navi commented, "Ya have tah magic tough fer dealin with tah male gender."

Saria glanced at the fairy, "What?"

"Neva mind." Navi grinned.

Saria paused, "Wait a minute… how did you people get into my room?" It somehow scared Saria deep down that she had already gotten used to talking to a creature she had thought to be fantasy just a few minutes ago.

"Through tah window, duh." Navi said.

"Oh…" Saria blinked, somehow she had expected some magical explanation, "What did you mean by you were forced here?"

"Oh," Navi shrugged, "Link here, that's tah boy ya chased off, needed ta look fer his dumb Shadow. So, me, bein' Link's gaurdian, had to go with him."

"His shadow?" Saria shook her head, "How does someone lose their shadow?"

"Link did." Navi answered flatly, "Now if ya'd excuse me, I have ta make sure that Link doesn't break anythin'. By tah way, I'd get dressed." Navi flew off out the door.

Saria sighed, she had to admit, the fairy was right. She got out of bed, checking the clock to see that it was Three A.M, and then walked over to her closet. "OK, first get dressed, then deal with the weird guests." Saria pulled open her closet doors.

"Here you go ma'am." A boy hanging from the closet's ceiling handed her a skirt and blouse.

"Oh, thank you." Saria took the clothing and shut the closet door.

Wait.

"What?" Saria pulled open the closet doors again to glare at the boy in it. He looked remarkably like that Link boy… only colored differently. He looked somewhat like an albino with the pale skin and red eyes, except that his hair was a metalic silver color that seemed to shine. He was wearing clothing that Saria realized was just like Link's; A long shirt that went down past her waist, leggings that fit loosely over him, boots, and the same long hat. The only difference was that this boy's clothing was a strange shade of black. At the moment he was grinning at her sheepishly.

"What are you doing in my closet?" Saria asked slowly.

"Hanging out." He answered.

Saria punched him.

"Ow!" He winced, "Oh fine, I'm hiding from Link."

"And you are?" Saria raised an eyebrow, giving the boy a glare.

"Link's Shadow. Shadow for short." He held out his hand in greeting.

"Um… can you get down?" Saria asked.

"Oh, fine." Shadow leaped down, making an aerial flip to land on his feet.

"Wait…" Saria paused, "Are you the reason those other two are here?"

"Yup." Shadow smirked.

"I see…" Saria said thoughtfully.

* * *

"What's with her anyway?" Link asked, taking a bit of a sandwich.

Navi folded her arms, "Her name's Saria. And ya wer buggin' her."

"Excuse me, Link,that is your name right?" Saria, who was still in her pajamia's Link dully noted, walked out of her room, "Is this yours?" She asked, pulling Shadow out from behind her** by the ear.**

Link glanced at Shadow for a moment. "Hey there Shadow, what's up?"

"Help me…" Shadow squeeked out, "She won't let me go…"

"Yup, she has tah magic touch." Navi snickered.

Saria let Shadow go, he quickly dashed away from her, rubbing his sore ear. "Did you have to do that?" Shadow asked.

"No, but it made me feel better." Saria quipped, "Anyway, can you people mind telling me who you all are?"

"We told you." Link pointed out, "I'm Link, she's Navi, and he's my Shadow."

Saria stormed up in Link's face, "That's not what I meant! Must you be so rude and difficult!"

"I'm not difficult, you're just too sensitive." Link smirked.

"Don't get her mad…" Shadow whispered.

"You… you!" Saria growled, as the two stared at eachother for a moment. "Ugg!" Saria turned away, "You're impossible."

Link shrugged and took another bite of his sandwich.

Saria spun back around, "Where did you get that sandwich?"

"I made it." Link took another bite.

Saria closed her eyes, and counted to ten for some reason, "OK, where did you get the stuff to make the sandwich?"

"Oh, I got the bread from the breadbox over there and the fillings from the frige. It's ham and cheese, want some?" Link said casually, holding out the sandwich.

Saria's left eye twitched, "You stole my food?"

"I perfer the term 'borrowed,' Saria. 'Stealing' places such a negative spin on it." Link smiled and finished off his sandwich.

"OK, ya shut up now Link." Navi flew in between them, "Before ya make her go inta a murderous rage."

"Oh fine…" Link pulled away, "You girls talk, I'm going to have some of that pizza. Come on Shadow."

Saria's jaw dropped, but before she could say anything Navi stopped her, "Just let it go…" She said gently.

"OK…" Saris sighed, "Sorry… I've had a bad week…"

"Let me guess, Parents." Link added in.

"Didn' I say go away!" Navi snapped at Link. "Anyway," She turned back to Saria, "In truth, I'm surprised ya can see me. Ya felt pretty world wearly and cyncial… didn' think there was enough room in ya tah belive in tah unbeliveable."

"What?" Saria blinked.

"Ah… well…" Navi scratched the back of her head, "I guess tah simplest way tah discribe it is that reality is defined by a person's belief… or potential to believe. Fer example, if ya were ta believe that the world is flat and were ta gather a bunch of people who had the same belief, ya could probably reach the edge of tah earth and even take pictures. But no one else would belive ya, and those pictures would be seen as fake. Plus other people would never be able to reach the edge. Why? 'Cause everyone else believe's tah world's round, Make sence so far?"

"Sort of…" Saria shrugged.

"Well, anyway, say ya showed these pictures ta someone who knew nothing 'bout tah world. Ya told him that ya had found tah end of tah world and would be willin' to take him. He **_would_** be able ta see tah world's edge, because he had the potential to believe."

"I see… I think." Saria shook her head, "Anyway… that still doesn't explain what Link is…"

"I'm a Kokiri!" Link interjected, "And proud of it!"

"Link! Oh, never mind." Navi sighed, "Yeah, Link's a Kokiri, but really… all that is…"

"I'm never going to have to deal with the junk adults have to deal with!" Link smirked, "Won't have to deal with jobs or taxes or anything like that."

"What?" Saria shook her head, "Information overload…"

"What Link means," Shadow butted in, "Is that he'll remain a kid forever, and never have to worry about adults."

"Yeah." Link put a arm around Saria's shoulder, "I'll never have to deal with growing old or senile. I'll be able to do whatever I want forever!"

Saria pulled Link's arm off her, "That sounds rediculous."

"Fine." Link shrugged and held his hands behind his head. "Believe what you want to believe. Come on Navi, Shadow, let's go." He started to walk back to Saria's room, "Well, it was nice talking to you Saria, I'll come check on you when you're all grown up… if you can still see me."

Saria looked at the strange group of people… a sudden thought came over her, a crazy thought. One which would change her life forever…

_…I know! Run away!..._

"Wait!" Saria called out.

"Huh?" Shadow turned back around, "What is it?"

"Link…" Saria paused, "A Kokiri… how do you become one? Can someone become a Kokiri? Or are they born that way?"

Link slowly turned around, a big smile on his face, "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**_Authors Note: OK, people this is an attempt to expand my writing talents… so to speak. As you might have guessed, this is an Alternate Universe Fanfiction. It's loosely based off Peter Pan, but don't expect a retelling of that story only with Zelda characters. The core idea for this fic has been with me for a long time. "What if Kokiri were children who ran away?" Well, this idea continued to sit in my head for a long time, even after ToaLK pushed it into the sidelines. Well, after much thought I desided to write this fic, it's gone through a lot of revision. The biggest one was setting the beginning of the AU in modern day Seattle. Now, get ready for a fun little story. This will be different then my other stories, as I'm trying to write a children's story. Not like those little baby books, I mean something like The Secret Garden (good book, by the way) and Peter Pan of course. If you've read those books you'd see that you can have children's stories without dumbing them down. Well, enjoy._**


	2. Real Life Magic

Childhood Dreams

By Pata Hikari

Chapter 2: Real Life Magic

Link walked up to Saria, "So, you want to become a Kokiri?" He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe…" Saria pulled Link's hand off her, "Stop touching me!"

"Touchy…" Link smirked, "Anyway, it isn't easy to become a Kokiri, it's a lot of hard work."

Shadow spoke up, "What are you talking about? It's easy to- oomph!" Link jabbed Shadow in the ribs with his elbow.

"Anyway." Link coughed, he leaned forward his face was an inch from Saria, "Are you ready to go forward on a journey that will almost surely be filled with trials that your puny mind can not understand? One that the odds of pain, injury and death are very high?"

Saria rolled her eyes and punched him.

"I think that's a yes." Navi quipped.

"You're such a drama queen." Shadow shook his head.

"She's violent! That's a minus right there!" Link rubbed his arm, "That hurt!"

"Please, stop bein' a baby." Navi hovered between Link and Saria, "Look, Saria, tah way ta become a Kokiri it tah head ta tah Kokiri Forest. Once ya get there ya get a fairy ta be your guardian."

"Don't forget the fighting off the monster horde!" Link jeered. Navi smacked him in the face. "Ow!"

"Ya don't have ta fight off a monster horde." Navi folded her arms, glaring at Link. "There's nothin' more ta it other then what I told ya."

"Yeah… um, not that I would know." Shadow laughed, "There hasn't been a new Kokiri since I came to be."

"Anyway… you want to become a Kokiri?" Link smirked, "It'll require you to leave your parents, you'll never be able to come back."

"Could I visit my friends?" Saria paused; she hoped she could tell Maple and Likel about this.

"I'm here, ain't I?" Link pointed to himself, "If you can see me, surely you're little friends can."

Saria smiled, "OK then, I don't see the problem… well, except I hope the other Kokiri aren't dorks like you." Her smile became falsely sweet.

Link bristled at the comment, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're a dork." Navi answered flatly, "I've been telling you for years, she clearly agrees with me."

"Yeah…" Shadow said thoughtfully, "You are kind of-" He shut up when Link glared at him.

"OK, time waits for nobody." Link said, "So let's stop messing around for the moment."

"OK! Let's go!" Saria laughed quietly; soon she would be free…

"First, Miss Saria, you might want to put some real clothes one." Shadow pointed out.

Saria froze, suddenly realizing that she was still in her pajamas. Her face became bright red, "Right…" She rushed to her room.

"Take your time!" Link called out mockingly.

Saria hit him square between the eyes with a slipper.

* * *

Saria pulled over the red blouse over her. She had already put on the black skirt that went down to her ankles. She quickly ran a comb through her hair; she had already dumped the school work out of her backpack and was filling it with things she wanted to keep. Some books, a few mementos, a couple pictures, and her dairy. She paused as she thought about her parents… she might never see them again… 

"Good riddance." Saria shook her head; still, she couldn't leave without warning. She tore a page out of her dairy and began to write a note.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_By the time you read this, I will probably be gone. For you see, I'm running away._

_Now, don't bother looking for me, you won't find me. Ever. So you can save yourselves the damage I'm sure having a runaway daughter would do to your careers. Just pretend I don't exist anymore and you'll be fine, because as far as you're concerned, I don't exist._

_Don't you dare bother Maple or Likel about this, they have nothing to do with this. They won't be able to tell you anything either._

_I'm sorry it had to come to this, but I need to move on._

_-Saria_

She smiled at the note. Now her conscience was clear. She stood up and left the room, leaving her old life behind.

* * *

"You done?" Link was tapping his foot impatiently. 

"Yup." Saria walked in, slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"Well, glad to see you're ready." Shadow popped up behind her, "Shall we leave?"

Saria nodded, smiling slightly, "How do we… get wherever we're going?"

"We walk." Link said flatly.

"Oh…" Saria paused, "What about magic? I mean… there's a fairy here; I'd assume that, um, magic exists."

"Yeah, it exists." Navi said, "But don' expect anythin' flashy."

"Anyway, it's time to go." Link started to walk off, "We'll take the door this time."

* * *

Saria winced as the rain started pouring down again. After sneaking out of her apartment she had followed Link down to the bottom floor and out into the streets. 

"I hate Seattle." Navi muttered, "It's always rainin'."

"You get used to it." Saria sighed, "Though I wish I had brought my umbrella, maybe I should go-"

"Here." Link suddenly handed Saria a small umbrella, "I don't need it." It was old looking, made from wood and some kind of cloth. Yet it was still functional.

"Oh…" Saria took it, blushing slightly, "Thanks…" _How nice of him… Giving me his umbrella, but wait, that means he'll be all wet!_

"Like I said, I don't need it." Link then pulled out a larger, much nicer and newer looking umbrella. "Heck, keep it; it's a piece of junk anyway."

Saria glared at Link, "You…." She sighed, "Well… at least you're **_slightly_** generous."

"Yup, not only that but-" Link was about to start bragging, but Navi shut him up.

"Someone's coming!" Navi suddenly hissed.

"Crud!" Link grabbed Saria, pulling her behind a corner, Shadow rushed in after them.

Saria suddenly froze. What if it were her parents coming to get her? She didn't want to go back… _Oh why did I have to go through with this now I'll be in even worse trouble and-_

A person walked past them without giving the group a glance. "All clear. Sorry, false alarm." Navi chuckled weakly.

"Hey, no prob Navi." Link said with a wave of his hand, "This place looks perfect." He pointed to the alleyway they were facing. "Come on!"

"Huh?" Saria stood there, confused.

"This looks like a good place to make a Door." Shadow explained, "You'll see." He continued after seeing the puzzlement on Saria's face.

The alley was a dead end, yet Link was examining the brick wall intently, He suddenly pulled out a piece of chalk and began drawing on the wall.

"What is he…?" Saria looked on as Link etched out a large rectangle, then he added a small circle on one side of it. He was drawing a door. "That's ridiculous…" Then a door appeared.

Just like that. One moment it was a chalk drawing, the next it was a wooden door with a knob. No signal, just instantaneous appearance.

"Well?" Link opened the door, "Ladies first, if you are a lady, that is."

Saria stiffened, "Why do you have to insult me? Besides, why must I go first?"

"Because, A: You make it too easy. B: The moment **_I_** step through the Door it will vanish, so it's best that you go first." Link shrugged, "But if you **_want_** to go last I guess we can leave you behind."

"Fine fine…" Saria glared at Link, walking to the door. She stopped just in front of it. "Well, here goes nothing." She stepped through the door…

…into cool dry air. It was a rather sudden change, one moment she was getting rained on, chilled to the bone. The next moment she was in a dry cave, without a drop of water. The cave was small, she could see the exit just a couple feet away. Really, it was more like a hole in the ground then a cave.

"I take it you're impressed?" Link's voice sounded behind her. Saria spun around, seeing Link, Shadow, and Navi. "The new guys are always like this, when they first see a Door."

"Urm…" Saria blushed, "It's… interesting.

"Well, you wanna see your new home or not?" Link grabbed Saria by the arm and pulled her out of the cave.

Saria winced as bright sunlight suddenly shot into her eyes. Within a minute she got used to it though. They were standing on top of a hill that was overlooking a great forest. Trees as tall as buildings could be seen scattered through the land. In between many streams and ponds placed around grassy meadows seemed to shine. It was a beautiful, pristine world. Perfect.

"Welcome," Link whispered in her ear, "to the Lost Forest."

* * *

"Zelly! I'm bored!" 

A girl with long red hair whined. Her head was topped with a long green cap that hung past the side of her head. Her green tunic was covered in various patches of many colors. Her blue eyes shone with a clever mischief. "Zelly! Hello!"

The other girl, with soft pinkish skin. Her tunic appeared soft and delicate, like fragile silk. Yet once a closer look was given it could be seen that it was much stronger and tougher then it appeared. Her straw blond hair was draped by a wide hat. Intelligent sky-blue eyes glanced down at the redhead with annoyance, "Will you please stop calling me that Malon?" She asked with a British accent. "Just call me by my proper name, Zelda."

"But it's no fun!" Malon sighed, "It's boring without Link here."

"Well deal with it." Zelda folded her arms, "Until he comes back with Shadow we're stuck without him."

"Aw man…" Malon moaned, "Stupid Shadow… why does he have to be such a troublemaker?"

"Well, he is **_Link's_** Shadow." Zelda pointed out.

"…good point." Malon looked out into the distance, "Hey… who's that?"

"What?" Zelda glanced at Malon wondering, not for the first time, if the girl was seeing things.

"There!" Malon pointed out to the distance, "Tatl! Tatl!" She pulled off her cap, giving it a good shake until a fairy fell out. She was a yellow fairy, with her hair tied into a long braid that was longer then she was tall. She was wearing shorts, with a tube top seen underneath a vest. With a soft thud she hit the ground, waking the fairy up.

Tatl opened her eyes, "Wha? I was sleeping!"

"Tatl, can you please check if Link is over there?" Zelda asked politely.

"Huh?" Tatl said sleepily, "Why not have Tael do it?"

Zelda folded her arms, "Tael isn't here, you know how he is. Probably off trying to talk to Eri."

"Oh… geez, lazy bum." Tatl shook herself before taking off. For a moment she was high in the sky, but then she came back down. "Yup! Link's back! Shadow and Navi are with him."

"Score!" Malon gave Zelda the Victory Sign. "Toldcha he was back!"

"Plus… there's someone new." Tatl continued.

"Someone new?" Zelda asked, excitement creeping into her voice. While novelty wasn't rare in the Lost Forest, a new **person** was something that just didn't happen often. The last new person to join the ranks of the Kokiri had been Shadow, so this was big news.

"Are you sure it isn't a bandit Link might have caught?" Zelda asked.

Tatl shook her head, "He's heading towards the village, he wouldn't take one of them there."

"Good point!" Malon grinned, "Let's go greet the new guy."

* * *

Saria looked around the forest. They had entered a large clearing, spotted with large tree stumps. A small stream was flowing out from a small pool in the center. 

"This is where the Kokiri live." Link said proudly.

"It looks nice…" Saria could feel a quite feeling of peace filling the air. "So… how do get myself a Fairy Guardian?"

"You have ta catch one." Navi answered.

"What?" Saria blinked.

"Basically, you have to find a Fairy Ring." Shadow pointed out into the forest, "Once you do that all you have to do is wait. When some fairies come, catch one! That fairy will be your guardian."

"That seems easy enough…" Saria smiled.

"Once you have a Fairy, you'll be a Kokiri! One of the eternal children!" Link said enthusiastically.

"Wheee!" A voice cried out from above.

_**WHAM!**_

Saria suddenly tumbled to the ground, knocked over by something ramming into her.

"Hey there new guy! Wazzzup!" A very hyper looking girl with long red hair said, her face an inch from hers.

"Malon! Get off her!" Another voice said.

"Awww…." The girl named Malon jumped off Saria, "You ruin all my fun."

"Glad to see you're here." Link said, pulling up Saria, "Well, I see you've met two of the other Kokiri."

Saria looked, standing behind Malon was a delicate looking girl, the one who had told Malon to get off her.

"Anyway, this is my sister, Malon." Link pointed to Malon, who grinned widely. "And this is Zelda."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Zelda smiled and held out her hand.

"Um, thanks." Saria shook Zelda's hand. "So, you two are Kokiri?" She couldn't help notice that both girls were wearing similar clothing to Link, albeit with some differences. Malon's had definitely seen better days.

"Yup!" Malon grinned, pulling off her hat and reaching into it, "Tatl! Say hello to the new guy!" She pulled out a fairy that looked asleep.

"Wha?" She opened her eyes, yawning slightly, "Oh, hello there. Are you here to see the pretty trees?" She said sleepily.

"Yer as lazy as ever Tatl." Navi commented, "Don' ya **_ever_** stop sleepin'?"

"Huh?" Tatl snapped fully awake, "Oh, hello Navi." She shook her head, her long braid snapping like a whip. "Oh! A new human child! Does this mean a new Kokiri?"

"Well, does it?" Zelda asked suddenly, excitement forming on her face.

"Yeah! Are you going to become a Kokiri?" Malon grabbed Saria's arms. "Well?"

"Yes!" Saria pulled back, these people were pretty excited, "New people don't come here often, do they?"

"Not many new Kokiri." Malon answered.

"OK, well, I guess you should go into the dark parts of the Forest now." Tatl said calmly, "Go before the other Kokiri notice you."

"Huh? Why can't I rest?" Saria asked.

"Because…" Zelda answered, "It's best not to get everyone else's hopes up… in case you fail."

Somehow that did not fill Saria with confidence.

* * *

"So…" Malon asked Shadow as Link took Saria to the entrance to the deepest part of the Forest, "Do you think she'll make it? Catching a fairy is tough." 

"You caught me when I was asleep." Tatl said dryly.

"OK, for me it was easy." Malon grinned sheepishly, "But the last three kids to come haven't managed to do it."

"Link has a lot of faith in her…" Shadow smiled, "That's really enough for me."

"Still… she's the closest I've ever seen to an adult that can still come through a Door." Tatl commented.

"What are you talking about?" Zelda asked, "She's… tiny. She's shorter then Mido!"

"Size, or age, has nothing to do with it." Tatl continued. "Being an adult is a state of mind. She's walking the line between child and adult."

"Well… Link has faith in her, so I will to!" Malon said.

"That's a good idea…" Tatl yawned, "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to take a nap." She pulled up Malon's hat, dashing under it. A moment later there was silence.

"You know," Zelda smirked, "Maybe you should have gotten the hint when you saw her sleeping in a Fairy Ring."

"Meh." Malon shrugged.

* * *

Link had guided Saria to a small path, leading off into darkness. 

"OK, from here, you're all alone." Link said, "Good luck."

"Wait… what's a Fairy Ring?" Saria asked.

"Ya'll know it when ya see it!" Navi answered as they both pushed Saria into the forest.

Suddenly Saria felt a sudden separation, as if she was being pulled a far distance. She spun around, and noticed that she was now surrounded by trees. Link was nowhere in sight.

"Hello?" Saria cried out, "Anybody there?"

No answer, not even an echo, just silence.

"OK…" Saria shivered, "I can do this…" She stepped forward, starting her walk through this dark forest. She kept on walking, already noticing how strange this place was.

Every other forest she had been too had never been truly silent. There was always some noise being made. Yet this forest made no sound, for the first time ever she could hear nothing. Not even, she noticed, the sound of her own footsteps.

How could she even see? This place was so dark, yet she could still see every detail as clearly as if a spotlight was shining over everything.

The trees loomed over her, every type and size imaginable were growing here. Plus a few trees that seemed impossible, such as one that had grown in a loop with the leaves sprouting all around it, producing the impression of a decorated archway. There were plants that seemed to lean close to her, as if eager to touch her.

"This place is strange…" Saria muttered. Yet, a small pink flower caught her eye. Its pedals glinted with an unknown light. "Oh, how pretty." She reached down to pick the tiny flower. Yet it wouldn't come up, she tugged for a moment. Nothing, the flower was rooted firmly into the ground. "Oh well." Saria shrugged and stood back up.

"You could have said sorry you know." A voice said.

"Huh?" Saria looked around for the source of the voice.

"Down here." Saria looked down at the flower, "Well, glad to see you aren't stupid." The flower said.

Saria temporarily suspended her shock as a flower speaking to her, instead choosing to take offence to the insult. "Excuse me? Is a plant insulting me?"

"Yes I am." The flower said dryly, "I mean, that was very rude of you. How would you like it if you picked you up and shoved in some girl's hair? Or some other inane thing."

"Oh…" Saria paused, "Well, I never thought about it. I mean, most flowers aren't…"

"Oh please, how do you know? We plants have feelings too." The flower shook a leaf at Saria.

"Um," Saria blushed, "I'm sorry, I didn't know… I'm just looking for a Fairy Ring."

"Oh. I see." The flower said, "Well, if you want to find a Fairy Ring, head through the Arch Tree and take a left at the Walking Stone. Then all you have to do is count to ten and open the box."

"Oh, thanks," Saria nodded, "But wait, why are you helping me after I tried to pick you?"

"You apologized, didn't you?" The flower asked.

"Oh, right." Saria blushed and smiled weakly, "Well, thanks." She turned, and decided to head through that strange tree, guessing that it was the Arch Tree.

She walked forward for a few minutes, before coming across a large rock, it seemed too just suddenly appear in her sight. "So… is this the Walking Stone?"

As if to answer her question, the rock suddenly sprouted about a dozen legs. It walked in a circle, before stopping back in front of her, plopping back down where it had sat.

"…" Saria stared at the rock, before turning left and moving on. She didn't say a word.

* * *

Saria came across a small wooden box, sitting on a stone table. "OK… One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten." She opened the box, expecting the Fairy Ring to be inside. Instead, the box was empty. 

"I should have known…" Saria sighed, setting the box down. Except the stable wasn't there anymore. In fact, the box was gone too. She was now standing in a grassy meadow, a dirt path running through it with some large stones scattered about.

Beside her there was a circle of flowers with rich grass inside it. A little further away there was another one, and another, and another. It seemed that this whole meadow was filled with…

"Fairy Rings." Saria realized, there were dozens of them. Moving quickly, she ducked behind a rock, peering out at the nearest Fairy Ring. Now all she had to do was wait.

And wait.

And wait some more.

For **hours**.

Just when Saria was about to give up and look somewhere else a dim light appeared in the distance. This light grew brighter as it came closer, it also began to break up into many individual lights. These lights continued to become more diverse as Saria realized that there were hundreds of those lights of every color imaginable! Sounds began coming from the mass of lights, voices, as the fairies were chatting amongst themselves about who knew what. As the fairies passed over the Rings, groups of them broke off to stay. Saria didn't know the reasoning behind it, nor did she really care at this point in time. Finally, a group of fairies stopped at the Ring nearest to her.

_OK, you can do this Saria. You just need to be quick about it._ She looked out from behind the rock, what appeared to be a couple dozen fairies. They were chatting, laughter could be heard, and many were spinning around wildly in what looked like some kind of aerial dance.

Yet some fairies stayed down, keeping low to the ground, settling for just watching the others dance. One fairy caught her eye, she couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, its glow obscured how it looked. But what a beautiful glow it was, a soft emerald green that seemed to both blend in and stand out among the grass. Please let me catch that one… Saria thought as she sneaked out from behind the rock. She slowly crept near the dancing fey, keeping low to the ground…

But one of them spotted her, with a loud shout it warned all the others. In an instant there was a burst of movement as the whole meadow became brighter as the fairies began to scatter. Instantly the very air around her seemed to become a twisting mass of light and confusion.

"No!" Saria cried out, somehow managing to keep track of the green fairy. She ran as fast as she could, trying to keep up with it. Yet it began flying higher, out of her reach. "I… stop!" Saria shouted.

And they stopped. For a single second all the fairies nearby suddenly stopped. It was enough for Saria, she jumped into the air, trying desperately to grab the green fairy. She grabbed something, and she tumbled to the ground with the fairy in her grasp.

"Ummph!" Saria hit the ground face first, she had taken such care to keep the fairy from hitting the ground, though, that her arm still was up in the air.

"I did it…" Saria grinned, taking a better look at the fairy she had caught. It was male, that much was obvious. He wasn't wearing a shirt, though strips of cloth were wrapped around his arms. He was wearing loose fitting pants, and two belts formed an "X" around his waist. Two long wings were folded down against his back. Saria snickered when she realized that she was holding him up by his hair.

"I'm glad to see **_you_** find it amusing." The fairy snapped at her, folding his arms in irritation.

"Oh." Saria blushed, "Sorry." Taking care not to crush him, she used her other hand to hold him by the legs. She let go of his hair, it spilled down past his waist. It was rather long. Like his pants and the cloth on his arms it was an emerald green color.

"Well, what do you want?" He asked her.

"Um, hi, I'm Saria Larson." Saria grinned weakly, "What's yours?"

"Kalo." He answered dryly, "I'll never get why humans insist on having more then one name, seems too confusing." He shook his head, "But you did not answer my question. Why did you decide to crash our party?"

"Sorry." Saria sighed, she suddenly felt very rude. "I just… I was told to catch a fairy."

"Why?" Kalo asked her.

"I… So I could become a Kokiri!" Saria stared at the fairy, she was beginning to feel very uncomfortable.

Kalo's eyes suddenly showed realization, "Oh…" He shook his head, "Well, Saria, I'm afraid just catching me doesn't make you a Kokiri."

"What?" Saria froze, "But… what else do I need to do!"

"Well… nothing really." Kalo grinned weakly, "But what if I don't want to be your guardian? You can't be a Kokiri without a fairy guardian. All I have to do is not agree to it, and all you've done is for nothing."

"Oh…" Saria whispered, "Well… if you don't want to… I'll let you go."

"You will?" Kalo blinked, "OK then, let me go."

"OK…" Saria said quietly, a few tears streaking down her cheeks. Who knew how long it would take to find a fairy who would be willing? Making sure to be gentle, she set him down on the ground. "Well, good-bye."

Kalo looked up at Saria, he spread his wings and flew up to eye level. He looked at her for a few moments. "Aw… heck with it. You're a nice kid, and I've been bored lately. I'll be your guardian."

Saria instantly sprouted into a big grin, "Thank you!" She grabbed Kalo and held him close to her in a hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Air!" Kalo squeaked out, "Need to breathe!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Saria let Kalo go, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it…" Kalo coughed, "You have quite a grip."

"Urm… how do I get back to… I don't know… the place where the Kokiri live?" Saria paused, realizing that she had no idea where she was.

Kalo raised his hand, "Well-"

"Hey! Saria! I see you made it!" Link wrapped an arm around Saria.

Saria sighed, she was in the middle of the cluster of buildings again. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Wow! A new Kokiri!" A voice shouted, and eight other children in green clothing swarmed around her. Malon, Zelda, Link, and Shadow were there too, but they just stood back.

"Hello there!" A cheerful looking Kokiri in somewhat fancy looking clothing said, his black hair dropping over one of his eyes, "My name's Makan. Pleased to meet you…"

"Saria." She looked around, "Please! I'm tired, can I rest before I get to know you people!"

"You heard her!" A loud voice, one belonging to a boy just barely taller then her. His orange red hair stuck out in tuffs behind his hat, his clothing seemed well worn and comfortable. His slightly pudgy face was covered with freckles. "You heard her! Let her get some sleep!" He held out his hand, "Here, I'll take you to your new home."

Saria smiled, "Thank you." She took the boys hand and followed him as he took her away from the crowd. Looking back, she saw that Link had a look of intense anger on his face.

"Huh?" Saria blinked, "Link looks mad…"

"It's probably me." The boy grinned, "Link and I don't get along that well. I'm Mido, by the way."

"I'm Saria, as you probably guessed." Saria smiled, "This is…" She pointed to Kalo.

"Kalo's the name." Kalo paused, "Daka? Is that you?"

The red fairy hovering over Mido's shoulder suddenly laughed, "Kalo! I can't believe it's you!"

"You guys know each other?" Mido smiled, "That's neat!"

"Yeah, it is." Saria laughed slightly, "I still need to get to know Kalo though."

"You'll have plenty of time." Daka said supportively.

"Thanks." Saria nodded.

"Well, here we are." Mido stopped in front of a large tree stump with a hole on one side.

"So… how was it decided that this would be my house?" Saria asked.

"Because," Kalo said dully, "I'm guessing this wasn't here a few minutes ago?"

"Yup." Mido nodded, "The Lost Forest is always changing. In this case it changed to accommodate a new Kokiri."

"Oh…" Saria shook her head, this place was strange… "Well, thanks."

"Don't mention it." Mido smiled, "It was either that or have Link guide you."

"Heh." Saria snickered, "He is kind of a jerk."

"Tell me about it." Mido laughed softly with her.

"Ahem. You can let go of each others hands now." Kalo coughed.

"Oh." Saria pulled away, both of them were blushing. "Well, good night." She dashed inside her new home.

* * *

Her "house" was really just a single room. A table, bed, and dresser were placed around. Other then that, it was bare. 

Saria threw off her backpack, throwing herself on the bed. "Good night Kalo."

Kalo flew down, sitting on the table, "Good night Saria."

Saria fell asleep.

* * *

****

**_Authors Notes: Heh, I'm having fun with this. Making stuff that dosn't have to make any sence is fun! dances Oh somebody coughri2cough said that my little thing is unrealistic._**

**_points to the FANTASY label I think that's enough. : p Now, as you have probably seen from this chapter, things aren't exactly like Peter Pan. Like I said, it's based _loosely_ off the idea, but isn't a retelling._**


	3. Learning

Childhood Dreams

By Pata Hikari

Chapter 3: Learning

_What a strange dream._ Saria thought as she lay in her bed, her eyes still closed. _It was a nice one though… _She sat up, yawning and opening her eyes. "Huh?" She looked around, "It wasn't a dream!" She was still in that small; one room house that had appeared when she had became a Kokiri.

When she became a Kokiri…

"Yes!" She cheered, "I'm still here! It's real!"

"Good to hear you confirming our existence." Kalo, who was lieing on a small cushion, said dryly, "What time is it? You woke me up way too early…" He yawned.

"Well, it's morning again, I know that much." Saria got out of bed, "I don't know about you, but I could use a bath." She glanced around her home, spotting her backpack sitting in a corner. "I wondered where this had vanished off too." She walked over and opened it up, "Now to grab a change of clothing." She began pulling clothing out of the pocket she had placed in them. She first pulled out a green shirt, then a green pair of shorts. Then more green shirts, as well as some green skirts. In fact, all her clothing had changed, becoming the same green fabric of the set she was currently wearing. Even though there were differences between each piece of clothing, it didn't change the fact that they weren't the clothing she had packed.

"What's this?" Saria asked, "What happened to my clothes?"

"What about them?" Kalo flew over to them.

"They're not what I brought." Saria said flatly.

"They're Kokiri clothing." Kalo grinned, "What else would a Kokiri wear? If they don't wear Kokiri clothing, then what will they wear? They can't run around naked you know."

"But what if I don't want to wear this?" Saria held up a green shirt.

"You have lots of clothing." Kalo shrugged, "Things are what things are. You're a Kokiri now, so you wear Kokiri clothing. Just like boys wear boy clothing and girls wear girl clothing. Just like dogs have fur and sparrows have feathers."

"But my friend Maple wears boy clothing all the time, and she's a girl!" Saria said.

Kalo shook his head, "Its girl clothing because she's a girl. Just because it was **_originally_** boy's clothing doesn't mean it can't change. Everything can change."

"…" Saria pressed her hand against her forehead, "That's just strange."

"It's the way the world works." Kalo sat on Saria's shoulder, "So, you want to go take that bath now?"

* * *

Saria walked through the village. It seemed that the Kokiri (she still had a hard time thinking of herself as one of them) weren't out.

"Where to find a place to bathe…" Saria whispered to herself.

"Hi there!" **He** appeared in front of her.

"Ack!" Saria fell back, "What are you doing?"

Link shrugged an impressive feat since he was hanging upside down from a tree branch. "I was sitting up here, enjoying the peace of the morning. Then I saw you and decided that there had been enough peace for the day." He leaped down, somehow flipping himself over to land on his feet. He eyed Kalo, "So your fairy's name is Kalo? Nice to meet you Kalo.

Saria stared, "How did you-"

"My ways are varied and mysterious." Link grinned.

"He asked me." Navi fluttered down.

"You never let me have any fun." Link muttered.

Saria decided she'd had enough; she slammed her fist into the top of Link's skull. "Are you done making a fool of yourself?" She asked, grinding it in a little more.

"Ow!" Link pulled back, rubbing his head, "Of fine. What is it that you need?"

Saria sighed with relief, finally! "Do you know where I can take a bath?"

"Sure." Link pointed to his right, "Go down that way and turn left at the old tree. There's a hot spring we use."

"Thank you." Saria nodded, and started walking away.

"Just watch out for the creatures that lurk in the depths!" Link cried out.

Saria ignored him.

* * *

Saria looked at the spring. It was bubbling cheerfully. Steam was floating out of it.

"Kalo, leave." Saria ordered her fairy.

"Huh? Why?" Kalo blinked.

"You're a boy!" Saria slapped her forehead. "It should be obvious! Boy's aren't allowed to see girls naked!"

"Why is it such a big deal?" Kalo shrugged, "I mean, you see yourself naked all the time. What's the big deal if other people see you naked?"

"…" Saria sighed, "Just… please go, to make me feel better. Tell me if anybody comes."

"Fine." Kalo said, "To make you feel better." He flew out of her sight range.

Saria smiled, throwing off her clothing. "OK, let's see." She slipped down into the water. "Ahh! Hot!" She winced slightly. But she forced herself into the water. "Ohh…" She closed her eyes. "Man… this feels good…"

A sound was heard.

"Huh?" Saria looked around. A ripple appeared in the water. A dark shape was seen through the steam. "Who's there?" The shape started moving towards her. "I- I m- mean it! Come on, talk!" It moved towards her at high speeds. "Stop that!" Saria backed up against the edge of the spring. The shape was next to her now. "I… I…" The shape burst out of the water, causing a massive splash. "Liiink!" Saria screamed, closing her eyes.

A giggle was heard.

"Huh?" Saria opened her eyes, "Malon?"

"Hi!" The redhead said cheerfully. "What's up?"

Saria sighed with relief, "Oh, it's just you."

"Good to see you remember my name." Malon nodded.

"You're pretty memorable." Saria smiled weakly.

"Speaking of memorable…" Malon's smiled grew mischievous, "Why did you call for my brother? Hmm?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I- I did?" Saria paused as she realized she had, in fact, called for Link… "He… that **_jerk!_** He, quote, 'warned' me about, quote, 'creatures lurking in the depths!'"

"Oh. That's me." Malon pointed to herself.

"He **_knew_** you were here! He was trying to scare me!" Saria threw her fist into the water, "He's going to pay!"

"Neat." Malon shrugged, leaning back into the water. Now she was floating on her back. "Sooo… how's being a Kokiri so far?"

"It's like a dream." Saria waved her hand through the water. "What about you? How does being a Kokiri compare to your old life?"

"Old life?" Malon glanced up at Saria, "No idea. I've been a Kokiri as long as I can remember."

"You were born as one?" Saria opened the bottle of shampoo she had brought with her, rubbing some of it into her hair.

"Oh no. People aren't born as Kokiri. They become them." Malon moved her arms through the water, somehow she kept on floating. "I'm just saying that me and Link got here when I was still a baby. I didn't get Tatl until I was twelve. After that I stopped growing like everyone else." Malon started drifting away, "Hey, where's your new Fairy… Kalo, anyway?"

"Oh. I told him to wait until I was done bathing." Saria took a breath, ducking into the water to rinse out her hair. When she surfaced, she looked around for a moment. "Where is your fairy? Did she not want to take a bath?"

"Oh, she's over-"Malon suddenly sat up, turning to her left. "Tatl? **_Tatl?"_** She rushed over to the left side of the spring. "Tatl!" She cried out.

Saria followed Malon, "What's wrong?"

"Tatl!" Malon stopped at the edge, "Oh no... Not again!" She looked around the water. "Why can't she just stay in place?"

Saria spotted a dim yellow light under the surface. _Huh?_ Saria reached down, wrapping her hand around something small. _What's this?_ Saria pulled the thing out.

It was Tatl.

"Oh my g…" Saria whispered.

"Tatl!" Malon snatched the Fairy from Saria's hands. "Why do I ever take you here?" She squeezed the small person. To Saria's shock, Tatl's eyes shot open and water squirted out of her mouth. Her wings fluttered, shaking the water off.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Tatl shouted in a panic.

"What am I going to do with you?" Malon said sternly, "You need to stop sleeping so much!"

"I'm sorry Mal! It's just that the spring makes such relaxing steam…" Tatl blushed, waving her hands in a panic.

"How… she could have drowned!" Saria said in shock.

"What? No!" Tatl grinned, rubbing the back of her head, "We Fairies can't die from something as silly as breathing. Because really, water's just air that's little thicker then normal."

Saria snickered, then she began to giggle, then she finally burst out laughing.

"Huh?" Tatl took flight, hovering in front of Saria's face. "What's so funny?"

"It's just…" Saria said in-between giggles, "If you had told me… ha-ha-ha… a week ago… that I would be talking to a fairy who thinks water's just as good as air…. tee-hee… I would have said you were crazy!" She fell into the spring, still laughing.

"…." Tatl held still for a moment, "I'm crazy?"

* * *

"I see you're done." Kalo landed on Saria's shoulder.

"Hi there. You must be Kalo." Tatl was now flying around Malon's head, as if making up for her sleeping earlier.

"Yo!" Malon waved.

"Hello there you two." Kalo smiled. "Soooo…. What can a new Kokiri and Fairy do for fun around here?"

Malon smirked, "Well, first, I think you two better get to know the whole gang." She laughed, ginning broadly, "You'll love them!"

* * *

"Hey there, freckles!"

Mido looked to his side, sure enough, it was Link. He looked mildly irritated. "Hello there hotstuff." Mido said back to him. "Is something the matter?"

Link growled. "You… I…" He sighed, "You've just managed to make me angrier then usual." He glared at Mido, "Look. Just stay out of my business, OK?"

Mido narrowed his eyes, "Every other Kokiri may think you're the greatest thing ever. But **_I'm _**not going to follow you blindly."

Link just folded his arms, "Remember who keeps them away."

Mido just laughed, "I think you **_attract_** them."

Link rolled his eyes, "Whatever…"

* * *

"Oh! Oh! It's Zelly! Hiiiiii Zelly!"

Zelda rolled her eyes, turning to look at Malon and Saria. Their fairies hovering above them.

"Hey!" Tatl waved, "Is Tael with you now?"

Zelda nodded, and a purple fairy came out of one of her pockets, wearing a long shirt that covered most of its body. Long bangs hung from each side of the face, as well as a short ponytail hanging in the back.

"Aww…" Saria smiled, "She's so cute!"

"Erm…" Tael blushed, "M- Miss… I'm a b- boy…" He fidgeted a little.

"Sorry!" Saria flushed, "I didn't know…"

"Hah! That's different!" Tatl laughed, "Nobody's ever said that before." She flew in front of Saria, "This is my little brother, Tael."

"Hello there, Miss…" Tael said softly.

"Hi." Saria leaned in close to the purple Fairy.

"Eeep!" Tael flew back behind Zelda's head. "D- Don't get t- to close… it m- makes me nervous…"

Saria smiled, "Sorry."

"Tael is… unique." Zelda said gently. "So, Saria, where are you from?" She placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Seattle." Saria made a face, "It's so rainy!"

"Oh! I know how you feel." Zelda said sympathetically, "I'm from London."

"In England?" Saria blinked, "That's on the other side of the world!"

"Don't try to understand it." Zelda grinned, "Logic gets you nowhere here."

"Hey!" Link's voice rang out. "There you people are!" Link seemed to suddenly appeared in the middle of them all. "How's my favorite sister?" He smiled at Malon.

"Where'd you come from?" Saria glared at him.

"Ah, the lovely Saria." Link winked, "Ask and I won't tell you. Don't ask and I will."

"… but I already asked you." Saria said flatly. Then her eyes narrowed, she swung her arm, whacking Link on the side of the head, "That's for trying to scare me!"

"Ow…" Link rubbed his head, "What did I do to deserve that one?"

* * *

_**Authors Notes: Forgive the short chapter. I just hit a block on this story… don't worry, I'll get on better with a new chapter! So please forgive me! I'm giving you the puppy eyes!**_


End file.
